Why?
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata tidak bisa bersama karena kedua ayah mereka yang bermusuhan/AU/Birthday Fic For Shen Mei leng


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, typo maybe, OOC maybe, Hurt/Comfort, oneshot, etc…

Rate : T semi M

.

.

.

**Birthday Fic For Shen Mei Leng**

**Happy Birthday Mei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHY?**

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu pentofelnya yang berwarna coklat muda, sebentar sepatu yang sebelah kiri dan kalau bosan, bergantian dengan sepatu yang sebelah kanan. Itu salah satu pekerjaan orang yang sedang menunggu.

Ini musim gugur, udaranya agak dingin walau tak sedingin musim dingin. Tapi gadis itu mengantisipasi keadaan ini dengan memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda, mantel itu panjangnya melebihi lututnya. Dia memakai dress berwana ungu muda yang mencapai mata kakinya.

Entahlah perpaduan warna ungu muda dan coklat itu serasasi atau tidak, gadis itu tidak peduli keserasian warna dalam fashion. Namun dia tetap sangat cantik. Biasanya para pelayannya yang memilihkan baju untuknya. Tapi hari ini tidak.

Rambut indigonya terurai, tas kecil berwarna ungu muda yang dijinjingnya dia pegang erat. Tega sekali, orang yang membiarkannya menunggu di sini.

Di jalan sepi, yang di sekitarnya yang ada hanya pemandangan pohon saja, namun indah karena daun-daun berwarna kuning kemerahan sedang berguguran.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan salah orang yang membuatnya menunggu. Gadis itu dan orang yang ditunggunya sudah memiliki janji untuk pergi bersama ke Festival Musim Gugur di kota Sora. Hari ini adalah waktunya.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu juga tahu kemungkinan orang itu tidak akan datang, karena orang itu mungkin juga senasib dengannya. Tapi yang namanya kemungkinan itu, bukan hal yang pasti. Bisa saja seperti ini, bisa saja seperti itu. Maka dari itu Hinata percaya, mungkin saja orang itu akan datang.

Hinata akan mencoba menunggu, memang mereka berjanji akan berangkat pagi sekali, perjalanan ke Sora dari kota mereka yaitu Konoha memakan waktu 5 jam, kalau naik kereta.

Mungkin Hinata akan menunggu sampai malam, tapi menunggu seperti ini membuat kakinya pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu menunggu sambil berdiri. Memang, kadang-kadang dia berjongkok dan kemudian berdiri lagi, sekedar menghilangkan rasa pegalnya saja.

Ini zaman modern, ketika orang menunggu biasanya orang akan menghubungi orang yang ditunggu dan berkata melalui sambungan ponsel "Kau di mana?" atau seperti "Cepatlah! Aku sudah pegal nih". Tapi Hinata tidak melakukan itu.

Sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu, bahkan saling berkomunikasi secara tidak langsung pun tidak, seperti mengirim pesan, berbicara melalui ponsel, bahkan mengirim email pun tidak. Ponsel Hinata disita oleh Ayahnya.

Entah laki-laki itu ingat atau tidak kalau mereka pernah berjanji untuk pergi bersama ke Festival Musim Gugur di Sora, tapi Hinata tetap akan menunggu.

Sudah pukul 11 siang, berarti dia menunggu sudah 4 jam. Hebat sekali. Hinata mulai putus asa, walaupun tadinya dia akan menunggu sampai malam sekalipun tapi tetap saja ini terasa lama sekali. Memang, waktu terasa lama kalau kita menunggu sesuatu.

Udaranya enak sekali padahal untuk tidur di dalam rumah, Hinata juga jadi mengantuk. Karena angin musim gugur dari tadi berhembus, mengibaskan rambutnya.

Suara mobil terdengar, namun suara mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Hinata yang terkantuk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seseorang turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah.

Hinata segera berdiri, orang itu menghampirinya. Hinata menepuk-nepuk dress dan mantelnya, mungkin kotor karena terkena tanah saat berjongkok tadi.

"Aku terlambat" ucap laki-laki itu dengan wajah stoicnya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum, dia lega karena laki-laki itu benar-benar datang. Sesungguhnya Hinata tersenyum bukan sekedar hanya karena kedatangan laki-laki itu. Tapi Hinata mengerti laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu sulit untuk mengatakan kata maaf. Hinata tahu laki-laki yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menyesal karena telah membuat Hinata menunggu, namun Gaara hanya mengucapkan kalimat pendek "aku terlambat" sesungguhnya Gaara meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

**Aku mohon Tou-san, sekali ini saja!**

**Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku janji, setelah itu…aku akan lakukan apa pun keinginan Tou-san.**

Hinata menatap jade Gaara, "Ayo!" setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata. Yang digenggam tentu tidak menolak, Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Kemudian dia memasuki pintu sebelahnya. Mereka akan menuju stasiun Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kaca jendela kereta itu, pemandangannya indah. Hinata merasakan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya dan membaringkan kepalanya di pundak orang itu, Gaara.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka adalah orang yang sama-sama pendiam, menikmati suasana diam seperti ini menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Saat ini mereka tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hati mereka menjadi sangat sakit. Mereka memejamkan mata, hanya suara rel kereta yang mereka dengar.

Di usia mereka yang sudah 21 tahun, tidak salah kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan, mungkin sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Tapi keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

Pihak ketiga mereka bukan orang lain, melainkan ayah mereka sendiri. Mereka anak para pebisinis, namun kedua ayah mereka saling bermusuhan. Dulu ayah mereka bersahabat, namun menjadi musuh dalam berbisnis.

Gaara dan Hinata kuliah di tempat yang sama, pertama kali mereka bertemu di perpustakaan saat mereka kuliah di tahun kedua, mereka berebut buku Filsafat Bisnis. Buku itu hanya satu, mereka tidak berebut dengan beradu mulut, hanya saja Gaara yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya dan wajah stoicnya itu membuat Hinata takut.

Tapi Hinata juga membutuhkan buku itu, karena buku itu sudah tidak dicetak ulang lagi dan hanya satu-satunya di perpustakaan, akhirnya Gaara yang menyerah dan membuat kesepakatan dengan Hinata untuk memakainya 3 hari saja setelah itu Gaara yang akan memakainya.

Setelah hari itu, mereka menjadi dekat dan saling jatuh cinta. Mereka berkencan, sampai suatu hari Gaara berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Gaara ditanya oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, Ayah Hinata.

**Siapa namamu?**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**APA? SABAKU?**

**Tidak, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan putriku! **

Gaara pernah datang ke rumah Hinata setelah hari itu, karena dia sangat merindukkan Hinata. Hinata tidak mengangkat panggilan ponselnya. Gaara tahu ponsel Hinata disita. Namun Gaara diusir oleh Neji, Kakak Hinata.

**Aku ingin menemui Hinata, **

**HINATA…..HINATA **dia berteriak memanggil Hinata

**Tidak, sana pulang!**

Sekalipun Gaara berusaha, ada bodyguard yang menahan Gaara. Gaara kalah jumlah, dia pulang dengan perasaan sedih. Sementara Hinata hanya melihat Gaara meninggalkan rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya, karena Hinata dilarang keluar rumah.

Sabaku Rei, Ayah Gaara mengetahui hal ini. Maka dari itu Gaara juga bernasib seperti Hinata, dilarang keluar rumah dan kamarnya dijaga oleh dua orang bodyguard.

Tapi Hinata ingat janji mereka dan mereka belum mengucapkan setidaknya salam perpisahan. Maka dari itu Hinata rela menunggu Gaara untuk pergi ke Festival demi janji mereka.

Gaara juga sengaja kabur dari rumahnya, kabur lewat jendela kamarnya di lantai 2. Gaara tidak mau disebut orang yang tidak menepati janji. Gaara yakin Hinata juga akan menepati janjinya.

Hinata menganggap ini adalah perjalanan perpisahan, sedangkan bagi Gaara ini adalah awal baru bagi mereka. Gaara berniat tidak akan membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Biarkan mereka menikah dan mengawali hidup baru di Sora tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

.

Festival musim gugur di Sora, sebenarnya besok adalah hari terakhir acara festival tersebut. Biasanya festival tersebut diadakan selama seminggu. Hinata dan Gaara sengaja datang dua hari sebelum festival itu berakhir.

Banyak tenda-tenda penjual makanan khas dari berbagai kota, bahkan baso ikan pun dengan tusukan sate yang cukup panjang yang biasanya ada di negara Korea. Kini makanan itu ada dalam festival.

Gaara tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Hinata, di kerumunan banyak orang tersebut. Takut hilang mungkin, tapi Hinata bukan anak kecil. Gaara memang takut kehilangan Hinata, benar-benar yang namanya kehilangan. Genggaman tangannya berfungsi untuk melindungi.

Hinata tidak risih dengan itu, sesekali mereka tersenyum dan saling memandang. Hinata menarik Gaara ke stan penjual baso ikan, dengan bentuk panjang dan ditusuk dengan kayu tusukan sate.

Ini sudah sore hari, mereka hampir saja terlambat untuk menikmati festival di siang hari. Seharusnya kan mereka menikmati gugurnya daun-daun dengan berjalan bersama dan makan sesuatu.

Ya mereka melakukan itu, walau sudah pukul 5 sore. Hinata menggigit baso ikan tersebut dan Gaara menggigit baso ikan bekas gigitan Hinata. Mereka terlihat mesra. Mungkin orang akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menyewa kamar di sebuah hotel bernama Kyoura Hotel, Gaara dan Hinata sedang duduk di sofa. Kamar yang mereka sewa hanya ada satu tempat tidur beukuran king size.

Gaara memeluk pundak Hinata dari belakang, dengan seperti ini dia bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaannya tanpa malu karena Hinata tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Gaara "sangat".

Hinata mengangguk "Aku juga".

"Aku tidak mau kita berpisah, berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Gaara dan Hinata memegang tangan Gaara yang melingkari bahunya.

Hinata tidak bisa seperti itu. ini adalah perjalanan perpisahan bagi mereka. Hinata sudah berjanji kepada Ayahnya kalau ini adalah pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Gaara. Tapi Hinata juga tidak tega kepada Gaara, apa lagi Gaara berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi, ya!" Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, padahal lavendernya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya, memegang pipi Hinata yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Gaara menghapus air mata Hinata. Gaara tahu ini memang sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka.

Gaara mencium lembut pipi Hinata kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya setelah itu. Gaara kembali mencium Hinata, namun sekarang di bibir. Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan air mata turun lagi ke pipinya.

Gaara melepaskan ciuman lembutnya yang tadi dibalas oleh Hinata, sekarang dia menggendong Hinata ala bridal style ke tempat tidur.

Ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya, tapi kedua kalinya. Melakukan hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan setelah mereka menikah.

Saat pertama kali itu terjadi saat sebulan lalu, saat hujan berlangsung dan karena cuaca dingin dan tanpa sadar itu terjadi kepada mereka. Namun saat ini, mereka melakukannya atas dasar keinginan, kerinduan yang amat sangat terpendam selama sebulan ini.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun, badannya hanya terbungkus selimut sampai ke pinggangnya. Gaara tahu pasti Hinata sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Tapi saat dia meraba-raba kasur di sampingnya, tidak ada siluet tubuh seseorang. Gaara membuka matanya dan agak panik. Mungkin Hinata ada di kamar mandi.

Gaara melihat selembar kertas di nakas, kemudian mengambilnya.

**Gaara-kun, gomen kita tidak bisa bersama**

**Lupakan aku, Gaara-kun akan mendapat wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku**

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli wanita lain, aku hanya mau kau" ucap Gaara.

Gaara segera memakai pakaiannya, buru-buru pergi. Mungkin Hinata belum jauh dari sini. Gaara akan mencegah Hinata pergi kalau dia berhasil menemukannya. Gaara terus berlari dan berlari mencari Hinata. Rambut merahnya sangat acak-acakan, namun dia tidak peduli.

Sampai dia sangat kelelahan, dia tidak menemukan Hinata. Gaara merasa sangat sakit dan kesal dalam hatinya.

"HINATAAAAAAAAA" Gaara berteriak di jalanan yang sepi. Memanggil nama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan di mana anakku?" tanya Sabaku Rei yang sekarang berada di halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Gaara kabur dari rumahnya dan Sabaku Rei sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari Gaara tapi tidak ketemu juga dari kemarin. Makanya opsi terakhir adalah rumah Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi keluar rumah mendengar teriakan Rei, tidak hanya Hiashi tapi Neji dan Hinata juga keluar. Hinata baru sampai di rumahnya tadi sebelum Rei datang.

Sabaku Rei membawa pistol dan menodongkannya pada Hiashi. Tepat saat itu Gaara juga datang ke halaman rumah Hinata. Dia naik pesawat dari Sora ke Konoha.

"Gaara" ucap Rei.

Tanpa diduga Gaara berlutut di hadapan Hiashi. Gaara yang stoic itu, Gaara yang dingin itu, Gaara yang sangat sulit untuk meminta maaf kini mengesampingkan egonya demi cintanya kepada Hinata dan berlutut untuk memohon kepada Hiashi agar mengizinkannya bersama Hinata.

Mereka berkumpul seperti ini, seperti reuni keluarga. Namun dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Gaara?" tanya Rei, tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Ayahnya, Gaara memohon dengan wajah datarnya "Aku mohon, berikan Hinata kepadaku" bahkan kata-katanya seperti bukan permohonan dengan kata "berikan kepadaku" seolah-olah Hinata adalah miliknya yang telah direbut.

Di luar dugaan, Hiashi mengeluarkan pistol dan menodong Gaara. Mereka seperti mafia saja, mempunyai pistol. Namun memang itu dilakukan untuk jaga-jaga, walaupun mereka bukan seorang mafia.

Rei dan yang lainnya terkejut, termasuk Hinata. "Beraninya kau…!" ucap Hiashi. Hinata berlari dan merentangkan tangannya melindungi Gaara. Gaara yang terkejut segera berdiri.

"Hinata minggirlah!" ucap Gaara.

Sementara itu Rei berkata "Hiashi, turunkan senjatamu atau aku akan menembakmu!"

Hinata tidak menggubris perintah Gaara, dia tetap berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya "Tou-san, aku mohon jangan begini!" Hinata menangis.

"Hinata, minggir!" ucap Gaara sambil berusaha menyingkrkan Hinata dari hadapannya. Gaara takut Hinata jadi yang kena imbasnya.

"HINATA…" ucap Neji, diikuti Gaara.

Bukan Hinata tidak jatuh karena dorongan tangan Gaara, bukan juga karena tertembak oleh Hiashi maupun Rei. Hinata tidak sadarkan diri, Hinata pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya menunggu Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Rei menyuruh Gaara untuk ikut pulang dengannya. Namun Gaara bersikukuh untuk tetap tinggal sekalipun mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Hiashi dan Neji.

Dokter Tsunade mengatakan kalau Hinata tidak apa-apa, dia sedang hamil, saat Hinata sudah tersadar. Tentu Hiashi dan yang lainnya terkejut.

Gaara langsung memeluk Hinata tanpa peduli dengan pandangan tidak suka dari keluarga mereka.

"Aku akan jadi ayah" ucap Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ayah mereka, mereka telah berbuat terlalu jauh. Hiashi tidak mau namanya tercoreng karena anaknya hamil tanpa seorang suami. Sementara Rei juga tidak mau anaknya tidak bertanggung jawab. Lagipula mereka mungkin luluh dengan besarnya cinta Gaara dan Hinata.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya mengatakan kepada mereka "Aku akan menikahi Hinata".

"Terserah, lakukan apa mau kalian!" Hiashi dan Rei mengatakan hal itu bersamaan, mereka yang terkejut sama-sama malu kemudian secepat kilat kembali kepada ekspresi stoic mereka lagi.

Hiashi melenggang pergi tanpa senyuman diikuti oleh Neji. Rei pun pergi dan meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata berdua di kamar rumah sakit tersebut.

Hinata dan Gaara tersenyum, walau Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya.

Kedua ayah itu, mungkin dengan berlalunya waktu hubungannya akan membaik karena kehadiran cucu mereka.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N :** **Buat** **Mei, maaf ya kalau ide ceritanya pasaran. Oh ya baso ikan itu, Ryu ngambil adegan dari kencannya Kang Ma Roo sama Eun Gi di drama Nice Guy. Mohon maaf pula kalau ceritanya agak gaje dan kurang berasa hurt/comfortnya, kurang memuaskan, dan maaf kalo Ryu yang bikin malah jadi T semi M begini. Semoga suka ya….**

**Terima Kasih**

**Ryu**


End file.
